edfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrambled Ed
"Scrambled Ed" is a Season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd is just trying to get some sleep but nobody will leave him alone; including Eddy, who wants Edd's help to create his own dreams. Plot The episode begins with Edd in his room, building a miniature replica of the Golden Gate Bridge entirely out of toothpicks. After a long 14 hour and 7 minutes, a severely exhausted Edd decides to take a nap, but Ed and Eddy rudely barging in to tell Edd about their latest scam. "Ed's Sea Ranch" but Edd is far too tired to listen. Eddy tries to get his attention by taping his eyes open, but fails to get him awake. He then instructs Ed to take Edd to the creek, where they plan to set up their scam. At the creek, Eddy again struggles to keep Edd awake. When asking what they should do next, Edd answers they need pens to house the exhibits. Ed gets what he means and opens his jacket in a refridgator-style and take a bottle of mustard. He then squeezes it to make a pen come out. He gives it to Edd claiming here is his mustard. Eddy says he asked for a pen, but Ed says he asked for mustard and asks Eddy if he has corn in his ears. They then see that Edd is drawing up the plans for their scam. He then gives Eddy a list of materials they will need for the sign. Ed and Eddy leave for the materials and return with the materials. Eventually they build a giant sign with the materials. Eddy then awakens Edd to ask where they can find sea creatures to exhibit, but replies with some nonsense about sponges, which gives Eddy the idea to exhibit sea sponges. After asking where they can find sea sponges, Ed tells him he has a collection at his house and takes Eddy with him to his house. But as they leave their poorly constructed sign collapses and dams the creek. At Ed's house, Ed and Eddy make it to Ed's room, but they realize Edd is missing. Ed then leaves and returns with Edd in his hands. Ed then takes Eddy to his bathroom while keeping him quiet due to his claim that the walls have ears. After reaching his bathroom, Ed shows Eddy his extensive collection of sponges. In the meantime, Edd tries to find to find a bed to sleep in. He finds Ed's bed too filthy and makes his way to Sarah's Bed, where Jimmy and Sarah are pretending to be Doctors. After noting how great the sponges will be for the scam, he tries to tell Edd about this only to find him missing. Back upstairs Dr. Sarah find Edd on her bed and tells him to get out, but Edd is too sleepy to respond or leave. Jimmy notes the exhaustion might come from a sickness and when Sarah sees his condition through his face, she realizes that it is worse than she thought. They take Edd out to the backyard for an operation. After examining his mouth, Sarah tells Nurse Jimmy he has a broken brain and needs surgery. They then take the necessary tools for surgery, but Ed and Eddy take him back since they were using Edd in the first place. Kevin soon grabs Edd from Ed's hand and asks him how to fix his bike chain, but Edd dazes off and talks about some random nonsense about toothpaste, which Kevin believes will fix his bike. Rolf then snatches him away and asks him to fix his vegetable patch, which is flooding and with angry lobsters crawling everywhere, Rolf asks for a remedy but Edd replies by talking about hot wax, which Rolf believes will drive the lobsters away. Jonny passes by and asks Edd for a remedy for Plank's growth spurt, but Edd laughs away for no apparent reason. Jonny believes that he is laughing with Plank not at him. Edd then crawls his way into an alley way when Ed and Eddy find him. Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy find Edd too and argue about who gets Edd, meanwhile Jonny and Plank notice water coming out of a knothole in the fence, due to the junk from Eddy's sign blocking the river, but Jonny stops it leaking thanks to Plank newly-grown branch, but soon more water begins pouring out and soon, the entire Cul-de-Sac becomes flooded. The Kids are soon forced to float on rafts, hungry. Rolf explains to Jonny if they don't find dry land soon the former will have to feast on Jonny's noggin. Jonny checks the trawl attached to the raft to see if they caught any fish, but find only Edd and Eddy. Rolf tells Jonny to go get the stake. Meanwhile, Ed is swimming in the water, imitating a great fish claiming he is Neptune, the king of the sea. As Eddy looks on, believing he can turn him into the main attraction of his Sea Ranch. Edd angrily says "Persistent, aren't we?". Ed continues to splash around the water claiming he is king of the sea. After diving into the water a few times, Rolf asks Jonny if he got the stake as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': most of the episode "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." ---- *'Eddy': with Ed's knockdown entrance into Edd's room "There's a knob, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': at the snoozing Edd "What a lump." Ed: "Why thank you Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "Location, location, location." Double D and Eddy falls into the pond ---- *'Eddy': "Okay, we got a spot. So what's next, Double D?" Edd Sleepily: "Build a pen to house the aquatic creatures." Ed: "Oh! I got one! his jacket to reveal a fridge-like interior and takes out a bottle of mustard. "Alley-oop!" squeezes the bottle of mustard to reveal a pencil. Hands the mustard bottle to Edd. "Here's your mustard, Double D!" mumbles incoherently while reaching for the mustard bottle Eddy: "He asked for a pen!" Ed: "He asked for mustard, Eddy. Do you have corn in your ears, mister?" Eddy face to face with Ed, angrily: "What's that supposed to mean?" ---- *'Eddy': running around Ed holding the list of supplies ''"What would we do without ya, Double D?" '''Ed': "Live the life of Riley?" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Supplies!"'' the supplies on top of Edd ''Eddy: "We got everything on the list Double D, now what?" seeing Edd anywhere "Where's... where's Double D?"'' rolling up the list of supplies and questions Ed'' "Let me guess, he's under the supplies, right Ed?" Ed: "Yep!" smacks Ed with the rolled up paper list on the head "Did you get it, Eddy?" Eddy: "We NEED Double D, Ed" Ed off-screen into the "supplies" "to realize my dream of Eds' Sea Ran-" cut off by Ed dropping the rock with Double D on it on top of him Ed: "Found him!" Eddy: from beneath the rock seeing stars "I'm okay!" forward "Cause I'm gonna be rich." ---- *'Eddy': "Where's Double D?" Ed: "Do not adjust your set." out of the room to fetch Edd Eddy: after Ed "Hurry Ed, we need Double-" walks back in with Edd just as Eddy gets outside Ed's room Ed: "Shh, he is sawing logs. The little dickens." Eddy: Sarcastically "What took ya?" Ed: "I read books, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Back to business, Ed. Where's those sponges?" Ed: Eddy by covering his mouth "Shhhh! The walls have ears, Eddy. Follow me." Eddy into his bathroom cautiously ---- *'Sarah': "Double D, get out of my room!" Edd: fatigued "I'm, uh, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…" ---- *'Jimmy' at Edd sleeping on Sarah's bed "A severe case of exhaustion don't you think?" Sarah: "I'm the doctor and I say he's dead!" ---- *'Ed': Edd with his arm "One Double D, hold the onions!" ---- *'Rolf': in the flood "Rolf's premature facial hair burdens him." ---- *'Rolf': Jonny's head as roast chicken "If we do not find dry land soon, I will have to feast upon your succulent… noggin…" Jonny: a bit confused, and scared "Okay… let's go check the fishing net, Plank." over to the side of the "boat" and pulls the fishing net out of the water revealing some lobsters with Edd and Eddy Rolf: "'''Quick, Jonny, get the stick!" '''Ed: from the water like a fish ''"Ahoy, it is I, Neptune!" '''Eddy': "He's a natural! Ed could be the next star attraction for Ed's Sea Ranch!" Edd: "Persistent, aren't we?" Ed: out from water and into air, again "King of the sea! Ahahaha!" to black Rolf: "Did you found the stick, Jonny?" Edd and Eddy with the stick Trivia/Goofs *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Do not adjust your set," when Eddy asks him to find Edd. *The entire cul-de-sac flooding can be compared to the story of Noah's Ark. In the book of Genesis, God sends a flood to destroy all of the evil on the Earth. God warned Noah, however, so Noah built a huge boat filled with 2 of each animal. Rolf's Raft is a reference to the story. *Rolf's Raft was also the sign for Eds' Sea Ranch. *Eds' Sea Ranch is a parody of Sea World, a popular and well-known aquarium zoo/mammal park chain in America only in three locations. *Edd spent 14 hours and 7 minutes on making his toothpick replica of the Golden Gate Bridge. *Nazz only makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode, being in bed the whole episode and not knowing the cul-de-sac is flooded. *This is the very first appearance of Ed's sponge collection. It would return again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *What the kids needed Edd for: **'Kevin': Fixing his bike chain. **'Ed & Eddy': The scam, Ed's Sea Ranch. **'Jonny & Plank': What to do about the branch growing off Plank's body. **'Rolf': How to get rid of lobsters and floods in his vegetable patch. **'Sarah & Jimmy': Just to play "Doctor" with him since they believed he needed a brain surgery *When Eddy looks for Edd, he moves through Ed's garage, but the last time we saw the inside of Ed's garage ("One + One = Ed"), it was full of junk. Perhaps his parents had it cleaned out? *The Kanker Sisters did not appear in this episode at all. *Apparently, Kevin has a "dork-rating" for each of the Eds; the higher the number of points, the worse they are. *A running gag in this episode is that people will ask Edd to help them with something and because of him being tired he will answer them with a ridiculous answer that will somewhat obviously not work in helping with their problem. *Rolf and Jonny were shown with four toes instead of three. *Rolf's raft appeared to have grown a lot when Jonny pulled Eddy and Edd out of the water. *Rolf referred to him in first person in this episode, when his garden was invaded by lobsters he says "Am I crazy?" Gallery Scrambled Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki - Cartoon Network.jpg|14 hours and seven minutes. A new record! Edd sleeping.jpg|"Sleepy sleepy sleepy…" File:Edd_nose.jpg|Eddy trying to wake up Double D File:Edd_eyes.jpg|Edd after searching for images of the show with the safe-search filter off. File:Ed_Fridge.jpg|Ed has a convenient fridge in his jacket - I'm saving these for later. File:A.jpg|Double D is tired File:Sponges.jpg|Ed's sponge collection File:Fountain.jpg|I've discovered oil! File:Plank001.jpg|"Is it serious?" File:DDWLWYNAYP.jpg|Double D sleeping on Jonny's head File:Puctue004.jpg|Tug of war! We don't have a rope so we'll use Edd! File:Jonny_chicken.jpg|Jonny's head as a chicken (A.K.A. - Kentucky Fried Jonny) File:Lobsters.png|Lobsters! Ed's Sea Ranch.jpg|The entrance to Eds' Sea Ranch. Sea ranch1.jpg|The stuff Ed and Eddy brought to build the entrance. Sea ranch2.jpg Sea ranch3.jpg|Rolf, Rolf's animals, Plank and Jonny floating for dry land. Sea ranch4.jpg|The entrance falls damming up the river. Sea ranch5.jpg Sea ranch6.jpg See also *Eds' Sea Ranch Category:Episodes Category:Season 2